KUNG FU FRIENDS: REUNIDOS
by ROCK ROJA
Summary: Es hora, hace mucho que sucedio lo de Sheng, y ahora Po el guerrero dragon estara feliz, hasta que un dia, una carta de ciertas personas especiales para el, lo hacen empacar, e irse a New York, Manhattan, acompañado por sus amigos nuevos, pero lo proximo que haria seria una aventura, que el retomaria desde su nueva vida, y con esas personas especiales


HO HOLA SOY ROCK ROJA, Y TE APUESTO UN CEPITLLO QUE TIENES MASCOTAS

HOLA A TODOS MIS QUERIDISIMOS LECTORES, Y PANDITA-OJOS-AZULES, COMO ME LO HABIAS PEDIDO, TE EH TRAIDO, Y A TODOS LOS FANS DE KUNG FU PANDA Y F.R.I.E.N.D.S, UNA HISTORIA COMO NINGUNA OTRA, KUNG FU F.R.I.E.N.D.S, AL PRINCIPIO LO PENSE UN POCO, Y LUEGO DE 30 MINUTOS Y SIN DARME CUENTA TERMINE LA PRIMERA ENTREGA DE ESTA LINDA Y EMOCIONANTE HISTORIA, BUENO ME DEJO DE HOSTIAS Y LOS DEJO CON EL FIC, NOS VEMOS, O NOS LEEMOS XD

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes de Kung Fu Panda y F.R.I.E.N.D.S me pertenecen

Hoy Presentamos: El Reencuentro

Era un día como cualquier otro en el valle de la paz, hace mas de 3 años desde lo sucedido con Lord Shen, y ahora las cosas habían mejorado en china, y mas para cierto panda, Po había pasado los últimos tres años entrenando duro y forzosamente, día y noche, hasta que luego de 9 meses, consiguió un cuerpo escultural, 6 abdominales, una sonrisa bella, brazos fuertes, y un muy buen chamorro, y eso tenia sus ventajas, casi todas las mujeres del valle de la paz, y de otras ciudades y pueblos, iban al valle solo para acosarlo, cuando bajaba al pueblo a hacer la compra de los víveres, o a visitar a su padre, todas las chicas que lo veían se abalanzaban contra el, lo intentaban besar a la fuerza, le rasgaban la ropa, incluso una vez, una mujer se atrevió a meter la mano en los pantalones de Po y tocar su ``amiguito´´ y luego salir corriendo del lugar, pero Po todavía lidiaba con el problema que tuvo con Tigresa hace año y medio, se le declaro, pero ella lo rechazo, le dijo que era mejor ser amigos, o al menos hasta que ella pudiera preparase emocionalmente para una relación, Po lo tomo muy bien al principio, pero la misma noche que se le declaro, se salió de su habitación sin que nadie lo viera y lloro bajo el durazno sagrado de la sabiduría celestial, y desde entonces ya casi no es el mismo, a veces cuando las mujeres le coquetean les regresa el coqueteo, y a veces no, pero no decidió darle importancia, eran las 12 de la tarde y el junto a los cinco furiosos y su maestro, entrenaba en el salón de entrenamiento (Obvio ¬_¬) Po hacia lagartijas al lado del circuito, Víbora se encontraba en las bocas de fuego, Grulla en la tortuga de jade junto con Tigresa a mitad de un combate, Mantis en los muñecos giratorios, y Mono en los aros colgantes, terminaron su entrenamiento y se dirigieron a la cocina para la hora de la comida, y como siempre todos permanecían sentados mientras Po cocinaba, y Víbora de vez en cuando le veía el trasero y terminaba babeando

Po: (sonriendo) sale sopa (toma siete platos, los llena con fideos y los lleva a la mesa) provecho (se sienta junto a Tigresa y comienza a comer, pero justo cuando iba metiendo la cuchara a su boca Zeng como siempre entro de improviso y interrumpió la comida de los maestros)

Zeng: (apresurado) Maestro Po

Po: (mira que el ganso parecía agitado) ¿Qué Sucede Zeng?

Zeng: (de entre sus ropas saca un permagino) esto llego para usted (todos lo miran un poco confundidos)

Po: (confundido) para mi (Zeng asiente, se acerca a el y se la da) que curioso yo nunca recibo nada (Zeng se va y Po abre el pergamino) ¡VAYA!

Mono: (confundido) que sucede

Po: (lo mira) que te importa primate metiche (sigue leyendo el pergamino)

Shifu: (sorprendido por la actitud de su alumno) ¡Po!

Po: (sorprendido) lo siento Chicos hoy no comeré (se levanta rápidamente de la mesa y se va hacia su habitación)

10 Minutos Después

Los amigos y compañeros de Po seguían en la mesa algo sorprendidos por la actitud de su amigo el panda, pero mientras lo hacían comían, y a mitad de una platica, entro Po de nuevo con un abrigo, dos mochilas, y expresión seria, todos lo miraron algo sorprendidos, Po entro y tomo todo lo que encontró de comida, Galletas, panes, vegetales, frutas y cosas así y las guarda en una de las mochilas

Po: nos vemos dentro de 9 años amigos (toma las mochilas y estaba apunto de salir pero Shifu lo detuvo)

Shifu: a donde vas Po (serio)

Po: aaaaam es un asunto privado maestro, no quiero hablar de eso (serio)

Shifu: (serio) ¡Po!

Po: (se detiene de golpe) es por esto (saca su pergamino) no le sirve, me quiere avergonzar enfrente de ellos bien aquí voy (lo abre y lo lee en voz alta) Hola Joey (los mira) así me llamaba antes (sigue leyendo) como has estado, espero que bien, tal vez no te acuerdes de nosotros pero nosotros de ti si, hace mucho que no nos vemos y hace mucho que te extrañamos, quisiéramos verte, y tal vez pudieras venir aquí a Manhattan, si Joey, Manhattan, Nueva York, la gran manzana, Estados Unidos, esperamos verte algún día, pronto tal vez, es momento de irme Joey, con cariño Rachel, Chandler, Ross, Mónica, y Phoebe, adiós amigo (termina de leer la carta) listo, si me quería avergonzar lo acaba de hacer, bien ahora si me disculpan, unos amigos míos me quieren ver, y yo a ellos (toma sus mochilas e iba a salir pero Tigresa lo detiene con una simple y fácil pregunta)

Tigresa: (interesada) ¿podemos ir contigo?

Po: (los mira y lo piensa por un momento) de acuerdo, pero si tienen que empacar háganlo rápido, según tengo entendido hay un barco que zarpa a estados unidos nueva york hoy en una hora y si no se apresuran lo perderemos (en ese momento todos salieron disparados de sus asientos y fueron a empacar)

Al día siguiente en los muelles de Nueva York

Al llegar los chicos se maravillaron con la maravillosa y hermosa vista que estados unidos les ofrecía, entraron a la ciudad y todo era hermoso, lleno de gente, la mayoría felinos, lobos, y animales así, luces, pantallas planas, Tevés, taxis, puestos de comida rápida (cosas de este siglo), todo muy hermoso, caminaron por algunas calles hasta llegar a una calle, y en la calle había un lugar que Po conocía perfectamente, se paro enfrente de un local y se quedo viéndolo con un poco de nostalgia

Po: (sonríe y deja caer sus malestas en el suelo)

Tigresa: (confundida) que sucede Po

Po: es…es…Central Perk (mira el logo) por dios, recuerdo muy bien este lugar, es uno de mis lugares favoritos en todo el mundo (toma sus maletas y entra seguido de los demás) oh por dios, todo esta igual a como lo recuerdo, las mesas, nuestro lugar especial (si saben cual es) y incluso esa estatua de Gunter (se acerca a un lobo blanco totalmente serio y quieto, y le toca la cara) pareciera que esta vivo

Gunter: (molesto) Joey

Po: (salta del susto) aaaah, oh por dios, Gunter eres tu, (Gunter asiente) vaya tanto años y sigues trabajando aquí

Gunter: este lugar es como el matrimonio, solo que si me divorcio moriría de hambre (serio sigue trabajando)

Po: oh, me das un café late (Gunter asiente y se lo prepara)

Mantis: (se sube al hombro de Po) quien es el Po

Po: es un hombre que ah trabajado aquí desde hace mucho (mirando la barra) chicos quieren algo yo invito (en ese momento todos se acercan a la barra y buscan algo que les guste)

Y sin que se diera cuenta, 1 leona, una tigre de bengala, una loba, un león y un lobo entraron al café, y se sentaron en la mesa el sillón y el sofá rojos y al parecer estaban conversando

León: hay vamos chicas, ustedes saben que sin ustedes no seria una fiesta (sentado junto a la leona y la loba)

Loba: lo se, pero no tenemos con quien ir (triste)

Tigre: y yo que (indignado)

Tigresa de bengala: (lo mira) no me mal interpretes, pero tu deberías ir con alguien que no sea de nuestro genero

Leona 2: hay por favor, el perfectamente podría ir con una mujer atractiva, o al menos con un travesti

Tigresa de bengala: lo se pero….sabes que iremos…..pero déjame invitar a alguien primero (mira por todo el local y posa su mirada en Po y sus amigos) miren nada mas que tenemos aquí (todos lo miran)

Loba: (sorprendida) vaya….miren que lindo traserito

Leona 2: mmmmm papito lo que le haría en la cama (coqueta)

Tigresa de bengala: oye yo lo vi primero (toma su bolsa y se levanta de su lugar, se acerca por detrás del panda y sonríe coquetamente mientras el resto seguía conversando) Hola guapo (Po la escucha) eres de por aquí

Po: (se voltea y se sorprende al ver de quien se trataba al igual que la Tigre) oh por dios, Rachel

Rachel: (sorprendida) Joey (a partir de este momento llamare a Po Joey) Joey, aaaaah Joey eres tu (se lanza a el y ambos se abrazan) oh cariño no te imaginas lo mucho que te extrañe

Joey: (sonríe) y yo a ti Rachel (se separan y Rachel le sonríe)

Rachel: chicos (llama la atención de sus amigos) miren quien esta aquí

Todos: (sorprendidos y felices) Joey (se levantan de sus asientos y van a saludar a su viejo amigo el panda)

Joey: (se separa de Rachel) Phoebe (abraza a la leona y se separa para ver a la loba) Moni (se acerca a Mónica y la abraza y se separa y mira al león) Ross

Ross: (feliz) Hola Joey (se abrazan)

Joey: (se separa de Ross y mira al Tigre) Chandler (se acerca a el y se abrazan) oh chicos no saben lo mucho que me alegra verlos luego de tantos años

Rachel: (feliz) no han sido tantos, nada mas como 9 años

Joey: (la mira) da igual cuanto tiempo haya sido, me da gusto volverlos a ver

Tigresa: (aclara la garganta para llamar la atención de Po)

Ross: y cuanto tiempo te quedaras Joey (feliz)

Joey: no lo se, tal vez, un par de años (sonriendo) estoy algo cansado

Phoebe: (sonriendo) lo que me recuerda, todos tenemos una sorpresa para ti

Joey: así (todos asienten) y que es

Tigresa: (vuelve a aclarar la garganta)

Rachel: (sonriendo) es una sorpresa cielo

Tigresa: (aclara la garganta un poco mas fuerte)

Mónica: (sonriendo) un momento (mira a Tigresa) oye amiga, se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero deberías ir a ver a un doctor, esa garganta te puede lastimar (regresa la mirada a Joey) como sea, estas listo para tu sorpresa

Joey: (sonriendo) claro que si (mira a los cinco y a Shifu) chicos quieren venir (ellos asienten) bien (toma sus maletas) entonces vamos

Chandler: (sonriendo) un momento campeón (saca una venda) necesitaras esto (se la coloca) ahora si vamos (Rachel toma a Joey de la mano y lo guía)

Gunter: (con el café en manos) Joey…Joey tu café (sonríe con nostalgia) Joey esta de vuelta

En un edificio de apartamentos

Rachel: (emocionada al igual que todos, se para frente a una puerta que tenia un numero en ella y era el numero 19) estas listo para tu sorpresa cielo

Joey: con tal de que sea mejor que los dos tropezones de hace rato esta bien para mi (emocionado)

Mónica: (emocionada) de acuerdo cariño

Rachel: (saca una llave y abre la puerta, entra junto con todos y le quita la venda)

Todos: (felices) SORPRESA

Joey: (mira su antiguio departamento) oh por dios (deja sus maletas en una mesa de futbolito) mi…..mi….mi antiguo departamento, todo, todo esta igual que la ultima vez que lo vi, el refrigerador, tranquilino (el sillón) Steve (la tv) todo esta aquí, pero como, yo desocupe este departamento hace años

Chandler: (sonriendo) le hemos estado pagando a Trigger para que no la desocupara

Rachel: (sonriendo) incluso, hemos pagado la renta de tu pornografía

Phoebe: (sonriendo) y tus subscriciones a las revistas de chicas desnudas que tanto apreciabas

Los cinco y shifu lo miran de manera sorprendida, nunca creyeron que alguien tan ``inocente´´ como Po hiciera esas cosas

Po: pues ya no tendrán que pagarlos, porque yo eh llegado para quedarme (todos celebran por eso) aunque claro, no tengo trabajo aun, así que podrían ayudarme hasta que me recupere económicamente (sus amigos asienten) gracias chicos

En ese momento todos se quedan callados por un instante, hasta que

Rachel: (sonríe) QUIERO VIVIR CON EL

Mónica y Phoebe: Nooooooooo (molestas)

Rachel: (sonríe triunfalmente) iré por mis cosas al departamento de Moni (sale muy alegre del departamento)

Joey: será genial volver, estar todos nosotros juntos, como en los viejos tiempos (sonriendo)

Ross: y falta lo mejor (se acerca al refrigerador y saca un Six Pack de cervezas de Heineken) para celebrar tu regreso amigo

Shifu: (mira a Ross) lo siento señor pero no creo que el guerrero dragón beba alcohol o si Po (mira que Po se estaba bebiendo una cerveza) Po

Joey: callese (sigue tomando dejando sorprendido a su maestro)

Mónica, Ross, Phoebe, y Chandler: (felices) Fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo (Joey se la termina de una tomada) Siiiiii wohoooooo

Rachel: (regresa cargando un poco de ropa y bolsas) que, que, que, paso (mira a Joey tomando) vamos cielo tu puedes (va a dejar sus cosas a su vieja habitación)

Joey: (termina la segunda cerveza) por dios (respira) hace mucho que no tomaba así (toma otra y se va a sentar en tranquilino)

Ross: oye Joey, habrá una fiesta hoy en la noche, quieres ir con nosotros (espera una respuesta)

Joey: pero una de tus conferencias (niega con la cabeza) estoy disponible como el viento, de acuerdo, claro iré, puedo enseñarle a alguno de esos cuatro (Mono, Mantis, Grulla, y Shifu) a como ligar

Chandler: por cierto (mira a los maestros) quienes son esos

Joey: (mira a los chicos) a si, se me olvido, amigos, ellos son Tigresa, víbora, grulla, mono, mantis y shifu, son unos amigos y compañeros que hice en china

Mónica: hola (estrecha las manos con Tigresa) un placer

Mono: un momento, como que ligar (mira que Po se confunde) acaso tu has ligado alguna chica, lo dudo mucho

Ross: (molesto defiende a su amigo) así entonces explica (se agacha debajo de la mesa de futbolito y saca una caja de carton, y la deja encima de la barra) esto

Mono: (se sienta en un banco y mira varias cosas, braseares, tangas, pantis, libretitas, y otras cosillas mas) oh por dios

Joey: (se acerca a la caja) no lo creo, esto es de cuando estuve aquí (Ross asiente) vaya (toma una libretita) aquí están todos los números de las chicas que alguna vez conocí

Mantis: (mirando una tanga negra) entonces, dirias que tenias mucha actividad sexual

Joey: sip (mirando los números)

Mono: y como le hacias (viendo una tanga roja)

Joey: será por mi encanto, o por la manera en la que les coqueteaba (mira que Víbora y Tigresa lo miran)

Tigresa: (intrigada) y como le hacias

Joey: fácil, la miraba de arriba abajo y le decía….hey (sonríe coquetamente) hola nena

Tigresa: (suspira frustrada) oh por favor

Joey: así si (mira a Tigresa de arriba abajo y sonríe coquetamente) hola nena

Tigresa: (lo ignora por un momento pero cae en la trampa y sonríe coquetamente, se sonroja y suelta una sonrisa traviesa)

Joey: ven (la señala con la mano)

Rachel: (sale de la habitación) hola chicos nos vamos

Joey: si vámonos (toma su abrigo y sale junto a Chandler, Ross, Rachel, Phoebe y Mónica, pero antes de cerrar regresa) oigan chicos, quieren venir

Víbora: si claro (seguida de los demás salen del departamento y Joey lo cierra)

Tiempo Después

En la fiesta el grupo de amigos se había dispersado, Joey se fue por ahí a conquistar chicas junto con Mono, Mantis, Grulla y Shifu, y hasta el momento iban bien

Mono: (llega a una mesa, donde estaba su maestro y sus amigos) hola chicos, como les ha ido

Shifu: (sonriendo y con lápiz labial por la cara) bien, a pesar de que soy viejo, e conseguido 3 numeros telefónicos, aunque no se que hacer con ellos

Mantis: eso no es nada maestro, yo tengo 5, (orgulloso)

Mono: eso no es nada, yo tengo 12 (saca 12 servilletas con un numero cada una) tómenla

Grulla: yo tengo 15 (saca quince servilletas y las deja en la mesa) que decias Mono

Mono: (lo mira de manera seria) cállate

Joey: hola (llega con sus amigos y mira los números) vaya amigos, no les ha ido nada mal

Grulla: (sonriendo) gracias, y como te ha ido a ti Joey (se acostumbro a llamarlo así)

Joey: (saca 34 servilletas cada una con números y lápiz labial) niños, mejor vayan a buscar sus pelotas, las que tienen no les sirven jejeje (se va por ahí)

En ese momento Mono, Mantis, Shifu y Grulla se vieron entre si, y fueron a conseguir mas números, mientras que Tigresa y Víbora tomaban un par de tragos, y por alguna razón Tigresa lloraba por algo, algo llamado celos, y Víbora al notarlo la mira

Víbora: (preocupada) que sucede Tigresa

Tigresa: (llorando de rabia) nada (mira hacia cierta dirección)

Víbora: (dirige la mirada a donde Tigresa miraba, y mira a Joey besándose con una leopardo de manera empalagosa, con una de las piernas de ella en la cintura de Joey, mientras él la sujetaba) hay por dios, es por eso, que acaso no lo habías rechazado

Tigresa: lo se, lo se, lo se, pero desde ese día, algo dentro de mi cambio, ahora cada que lo veo, mi corazón se acelera, me llegan ganas de ir con el, llevarlo a la cama y dormir entre sus brazos desnuda y el desnudo, ir con el y pedirle que me haga suya, que me abrace y jamás me suelte, que me bese y que lo haga como nunca jamás haya besado a una chica, que me tome y me haga el amor salvajemente, que me diga que me ama cada noche al dormir, oh por dios que eh hecho, como, como, como pude haberlo dejado ir (arrepentida oculta su cara entre sus patas o manos) soy lo peor, como pude rechazarlo, solo miralo (mira a Joey, esta vez solo) es alto, guapo, tierno, lindo, fuerte, delgado, y esos ojos, (recarga su codo en la mesa y recarga su cabeza en su mano) esos hermosos ojos color jade, como pude haberlo rechazarlo, se había puesto en forma cuando se me declaro, y ahora siento remordimiento, y me arrepiento de haberlo rechazado, yo y mi maldito orgullo, porque, porque tuve que rechazarlo

Víbora: (ebria) tal vez por tu complejo de la maestra de Kung Fu mas temida de china, y tal vez por tu actitud como pendeja

Tigresa: (mira a Víbora) estas ebria

Víbora: (ebria) que te importa, maldita zanahoria gigante, hija de un millón de (no termina la oración ya que se desmaya)

Tigresa: (mira a Joey una vez mas) te voy a recuperar cariño, cueste lo que cueste, voy a tenerte, y cuando te tenga, jamás te dejare ir

Tiempo Después

La noche paso demasiado rápido y los amigos se fueron a sus departamentos, los cinco y el maestro se quedarían en el departamento de Joey ya que no tenían a donde ir, y Joey amablemente les ofreció alojamiento en su departamento, cada quien se acomodo donde hubiera lugar, menos Víbora la cual se durmió sobre la mesita de vidrio que hay en la sala, y por alguna razón mientras todos dormían tranquilamente, Tigresa se escabullo en la habitación de Joey, y sin dudarlo, se quito la ropa, las vendas del pecho, y las bragas y las dejo tiradas en el suelo, se metió a la cama junto a Joey y se acurruco junto a el, y por alguna razón el dormía con una camisa sin mangas ni cuello y sin pantalones, solo en calzones, Joey se giro y la abrazo mientras dormía, se acurruco detrás de ella y la abrazo mas fuerte, le beso el cuello y la nuca y se durmió con el hocico aun en el cuello de Tigresa, respirando profundo haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello a Tigresa, la cual podía sentirlo todo, su calor, su respiración, su presencia, y la entrepierna del panda, pero no le importaba, ella tan solo, tomo las sabanas y los tapo a ambos, sin importarle nada, solo ese momento.

Productores Originales

Kevin s. Bright

Marta Kauffman

Y David Crane

Historia Escrita Por

ROCK ROJA


End file.
